Silent Dying
by Itachi anime
Summary: As annoying as it was to Ichigo, his life on this Earth was coming to an end. Bleeding, wounded and weakened on the battle ground, Substitute Soul Reaper; Kurosaki Ichigo, attends to his last duties…saying goodbye. (A short One-Shot)


Itachi – I'm late with every single update to all of my stories, To make up for all the waiting pain, here's a Bleach One-Shot (very rare for me to write up anything Bleach related, but I'll take a break from Inuyasha). (Ja ne means 'see ya' or 'bye')

Enjoy and Review!

**Silent Dying…**

As annoying as it was to Ichigo, his life on this Earth was coming to an end. Bleeding, wounded and weakened on the battle ground, Substitute Soul Reaper; Kurosaki Ichigo, attends to his last duties…saying goodbye.

**Silent Dying…**

"_**Raaaahh!**__" The horrifying screech of the hallow sored through the air. The Seireitei was in ruins, all shinigami's who were in fighting condition were called out to fight the single hallow that seemed to be invisible against them. Even with every cut and slice made on the hallow, nothing seemed to keep it down. It was at that very moment that time seemed to freeze in the Soul Society – the hallow was going to shoot another cero. One more cero, and they'd be done for… In a split second was the decision made that they could no longer bring the boy within the hallow back…Ichigo was too far gone to be brought back to his senses. It was with heavy hearts that every capable soul reaper used the kido in which they knew his life wouldn't be spared. Streams of light charged at the distracted hallow-Ichigo, and each hit came as a horrid surprise as the long orange hair of the hallow flipped round his shoulder…He was hit…Again, and again the blows came along, non-stop…With a piercing scream did the hallow then fall with a thud, its long hair breaking back to the short spikes, and white skin turning tan…he was himself again._

_But it was already too late._

Blood pooled beneath him.

His brown eyes were half-lidded and glazed over at the sky above. The nighttime landscape in the Soul Society did little to hide the light from the moon which peeked from beyond the clouds. The young man lying on the ground blinked slowly, careful not to keep his eyes closed for too long, lest they never open again. The breeze was becoming cold and for a moment, did he forget where he was…until a scream rang out from beyond the wrecked remains of a building.

"Ichigo!" A single name called by several all at once.

"Oh…" He started, "That's…right… I'm…"

"Ichigo!" Several voices were right by him.

"Im..dying…" Ichigo said while turning his head painfully to face the chorus of voices, simultaneously calling his name. Rukia was the first to reach him, grabbing his hand which was slowly tuning cold she was followed by Chad, Uruyu, and Orihime who's tears would not stop falling from her eyes as she tried to heal him…but no matter how much energy she put into trying to heal Ichigo, nothing changed. Other Shinigami from the wrecked Seireitei started to gather round to watch the futile display. Uno-Hana stepped to Orihime's side, placing a hand on her shoulder, and whispering…

"…You can't save him, Orihime," Rukia and Orihime both looked to Uno-Hana for an answer as to why, "He received a wound to the soul…it cannot be healed, once it comes into contact with the soul…"

"…You're done for," stated Kenpachi as he walked forwards. Kneeling beside the dying young man, Kenpachi only sighed, a glint of sadness in his eyes, "Of all the people that had to go on an' let their hallow take over…it just had to be this idiot," Ichigo tried to laugh at the comment made by Kenpachi, though it only came out more of a forced gurgle, "Ya let yourself get killed before I could get ta fight cha' again." The usually peppy Yachiru was silent as Kenpachi took her hand, and walked from the crowd. Some of the other captains made their way to him, Byakuya being the first.

His goodbye was short and simple, "You protected Rukia at times when I could not, and for that, Ichigo Kurosaki, I thank you."

"Turns out that you were an idiot until the end…" spoke Hitsugiya who started to sniff.

The other captains started to move to make way for others.

"Ah…" Ichigo looked to his other side, seeing Chad, Uruyu, Orihime, Renji and Rukia. His ragtag group of friends from both worlds, "Hey…guys," Ichigo was struggling to speak, Renji too started to cry, "Don't be such…a…baby…you pineapple-" At the moment was he cut off by all of them,

"Don't you dare go on acting like everything okay Ichigo!" Yelled Renji, "We all played a part in having to kill you…"

"Ichigo…" Whispered Chad, who found that he himself was in too much of a shock to speak.

"Please don't die Ichigo..!" Orihime yelled.

"Ichigo!" Cried Rukia, "You can't just die like this! What about Karin and Yuzu?!"

A tear then rolled down Ichigo's cheek at the mention of his younger sisters, "Yeah…There gonna be…mad at me…for…not coming home on…time…"

Uruyu was holding back a sob that threated to break the calm showing on his features, he spoke either way, watching in complete despair as Ichigo struggled to keep his eyes open, "From a Quincy to you, Ichigo…from us to you, we say goodbye…"

Ichigo sighed, feeling the darkness take over, and breathed his last.

"Ja ne…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End.**

Itachi – I'm so cruel for making Ichigo die like that T-T…After I read over my story 'And so, As I Lay Dying' I've just been in the mood to make a little thing for Bleach.


End file.
